


Mind Your Elbows

by Hewlett



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Office, Office Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, completely sinful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-23 21:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18157325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hewlett/pseuds/Hewlett
Summary: "There was a moment where the only sound that was made was that of rustling fabric and laboured breathing. The anticipation was palpable, Basch's heart thudding so hard that he was sure Kiku could hear it. Lower, lower, Basch could feel his parteners fingers travel farther and farther. Basch took a hand and placed it on Kiku's shoulder, another finding its place on his chest. Lower, lower.."Same jobs, different schedule. Busy lifestyles, no free time. Kiku gets sick of the waiting, to Basch's shock. It smells of oranges in here.





	Mind Your Elbows

Basch had come to find, long ago, that the lifestyle of an office worker is incredibly fake.

Basic, safe conversations around the water-cooler, all of which walking the thin, thin tightrope of the social norm. 'How are the kids, John?' 'How about that weather, Karen?' 'Weekend's coming up!' It was all so similar, and bland, and milk-toast. Set above the oddly satisfying monotony of clattering keyboards, the hum of progress, the buzz of a corporation, and it all made for an iconic soundscape set on a stage of off-white and khaki colours. All very, very safe, all very easy on the eyes.

Now, Basch was no rebel. In fact, he might have been characterized as the most boring person in the office, but it would be a lie to say that he was a model worker. He had the work ethic, sure, and at his job there was no true equal that could match him point for point, but Basch was too blunt, too vocal about how he really felt. He learned quickly, after a solid hour of silently absorbing bland, uninteresting information about a completely average trip out of state, about which he swiftly commented about how terribly boring it all sounded, and how throwing garbage into the Grand Canyon was not a notable event, but pollution and likely worthy of a ticket, that his opinion really didn't matter.

This is all setting up to the fact that, when Basch Zwingli said he was hopelessly in love with a fellow worker in IT, Kiku Honda, he couldn't be farther from exaggeration.

His affection for Kiku burned slow initially, a tentative, trying grasp on the notion of affection, more than anything else. They met by pure accident, in a bar on a snow-covered night where the stars that hung in the sky, and the moon along with them, burned brighter than the streetlights. Basch had accidentally sat in a booth Kiku occupied, and right before he was going to mumble his safe, easy apologies and leave, Kiku stopped him. And they talked, awkwardly and nervously, but surely enough Basch asked him over to his house on genuinely innocent pretenses of 'A quiet drink away from the noise.' One very memorable, heated night afterward, and the fuse was lit, the flickering flame exploded into a wildfire that neither of them could control. That, though, assumes either of them wanted to. 

"Basch?"

A flood of adrenaline, the shock of being ripped from his thoughts, it stung like an ice bath. For a second, Basch shot his head towards the disturbance and all at once Basch attempted to suppress his embarrassed anger to that corporate rigidity. His expression, however, softened completely when his eyes met Kiku's. It was as if Basch had conjured his partner from thin air. 

"Oh!" He started, standing from his seat to go meet him. "I didn't even know you were working today.." It had been around a week since they had seen each other last, and that 7 days was unbearable. 'Can you come over today?' 'No, sorry, busy,' for a week. A more paranoid person would worry they were being avoided, but Basch and Kiku both knew how busy their lives were. Knowing this, one of them intended to capitalize fully. "Yeah, I just got on my break.." Kiku spoke in return, meeting Basch halfway into his office. "Ah.. That's good."

An awkward pause. Surely Kiku came here with some purpose? The blonde eyed the other in some confusion. Kiku seemed to be looking for words that eluded him. If he just wanted to spend time together, Kiku usually said just that, if he needed help, Kiku would ask. Basch appreciated how straightforward Kiku could be, so this waiting was very out of place. Kiku, too, seemed to know this, because as soon as Basch opened his mouth, Kiku started talking in a kind of rushed way. "Can you come help me with something? It's just down the hall, and, er.. I could use your help for this."

Basch blinked. Why was Kiku talking like that? The words almost exploded out of Kiku's mouth, and now that he looked, the man couldn't stop fidgeting in his place. "Er.. Sure, Kiku." Basch offered as a response, stepping closer to the other man. Kiku looked down. "Is everything alright?" Green eyes darted up and down Kiku's figure, waiting for a response. "Of course.. Here, just this way." That wasn't very convincing.

Well, it wasn't like Basch was 'suspicious' of his boyfriend, now following behind him past mingling crowds of suited workers. Right, left, right again.. Basch had hardly ever been in this part of their building, and he had been working here for a few years now.. Kiku was brought in just last year. What was Kiku so desperate for help with in this place? The hallways were now empty, two sets of dress shoes clacking down the beige hallways, lit with an unceremoniously powerful white hue. Now passing a janitor, mop bucket in hand, Kiku seemed to look around anxiously. If there was any attempt earlier of appearing calm and collected, it had been thrown out of the window, both men now speed-walking down the halls. 

Passing by a janitor's closet, Basch started to speak. "Kiku, what's going on? Listen, if you just want to go to your house or something, i'm sure--" Hold that thought, Basch thought, as Kiku suddenly stopped in his tracks, walked around to Basch, and in one fluid motion, shoved him through the open door. 

 

...Wait, What? 

* * *

 With an unceremonious thud, Basch fell back amongst a cabinet full of cleaning supplies, not even registering the short leap Kiku himself took, flicking on the small light inside and shutting the door. It was cramped, and dark, and reeked of an artificial orange scent. Basch found himself tripping over scattered items, trying to find his footing in the dim light. 'It's cramped in here,' was the first thought Basch had, so cramped, in fact, that he couldn't even spread his elbows out to be level with his shoulders. He was about to, rather unceremoniously, shout his protest into the otherwise dead quiet closet, when, as keeping with today's theme, Kiku started talking and interrupted Basch's thinking all at once.

"It's b-been a long week.. And, ah, I just wanted.. Or, I thought you would like.." The craftier of the two seemed to be at a bit of a loss now that his master plan was put into action, their bodies shuffling awkwardly without even an inch of space between them. Instead of going on like this, Kiku decided he would just go on doing what he really meant to this whole time, and grabbed Basch by the collar to smash his lips into his boyfriends. 

Grunting in unmasked surprise, Basch fund his hands hovering awkwardly around Kiku's shoulders as they shared that kiss. Even this close, Basch could hardly make out Kiku's face, but as his hands worked his way around Basch's back, running up and down his spine almost fervently, Basch mused he must have looked pretty content. All at once, Basch understood and didn't really mind. It was cute, really, and as Basch fixed his hands onto Kiku's shoulders and leaned into their embrace, decided it was even kind of...  _Hot._

He managed to pry his face off of Kiku's, who, seemingly, wasn't done just yet. Moving down to Basch's jaw, the blonde couldn't suppress a muted grin as the other started nipping and pecking along his face. This was unlike Kiku, sure, but now that it was happening, it was strangely believable. "Ah, Kiku.." Basch started, planting a hand on the back of his partners head. He never expected Kiku to take the lead, at least not for awhile, but it was.. nice. "What if the janitor forgot something? We'll get fir--" As if to shut Basch up, Kiku yanked down on his partner's tie, exposing just enough of the man's neck to take a sultry bite at that sensitive skin.

"Hah!" Basch gasped, without any time to try and restrain himself. "Hey, you can't just..Ah.. Y-you can't just do that!" Basch, embarrassingly, was already tripping on his words as the other man licked up and down his neck. Despite his feeble attempts to protest, Kiku's hands were already working at Basch's tie. After a moment where he said nothing, where he just enjoyed the sensations running through his nerves, Basch decided that he had earned this. With a firm grasp on Kiku's sides, one that Kiku reacted to with a delicate shudder, the blonde decided he was done with the corporate fakeness, the meandering politeness. He would just let what would naturally happen, happen. "Forget it.." He groaned, just as Kiku had finished fumbling with his tie, yanking on his shirt to expose most of Basch's neck and collar.

Without another word, Basch felt himself tense up as Kiku went to work again. God, how did he get so good at this?

He sucked air through his teeth, he grasped vaguely all over Kiku's body, but couldn't help but melt under the other's faint but shockingly firm touches, his lips, his teeth. It was strange to have almost no control, something was so excitingly uncomfortable about it that Basch, in his newfound fervor, started trying to reciprocate these feelings. Moving his head down to try and kiss Kiku again, he was surprised when Kiku pushed him away by his chest. "No.." he started. His panting, shaky tone revealed how excited he was, how out of breath he had already become. "I want to.. Just, ah.." Kiku's hand slowly traveled down Basch's chest, running over his abdomen. 

Basch's muscles nearly seized. He couldn't move. He tried to speak, but the words bunched up in his throat and formed knots that made it hard to breathe. Kiku, tone somehow so meek and timid despite his confident, knowing touch, spoke words which nearly made Basch's heart stop. "Just.. let me do this."

 

How couldn't Basch let him?

 

There we a moment where the only sound that was made was that of rustling fabric and laboured breathing. The anticipation was palpable, Basch's heart thudding so hard that he was sure Kiku could hear it. Lower, lower, Basch could feel his partners hand travel farther and farther. Basch took a hand and placed it on Kiku's shoulder, another finding its place on his chest. Lower, lower..

Suddenly, the most delicious sensation coursed through Basch's body, one that left him dazed for a second. Kiku was instrumental in his work, long fingers making tentative touches and strokes through jet black dress pants. "I..H-ah.." he groaned, biting his tongue to try and avoid more salacious outbursts. He knew it was in vain, but he could try. They went on like this for quite awhile, Basch trembling under Kiku's grasp, Kiku himself riding on a wave of excitement and sudden power, relishing in this unknown spade of dominance. It was only when Basch suddenly curved himself into Kiku, resting his forehead in Kiku's collarbone and placing both hands tightly on his shoulders that they both understood how much they needed this. Kiku's touching and stroking became more forceful, more intent, and Basch shuddered and desperately tried not to mewl in response. 

"Ah, Kiku.." The blonde mumbled hoarsely. He felt like every nerve in his body was relishing in the ebb and flow, like his brain was being pickled by the overwhelmingly powerful sensations. He didn't need to say anything more. Kiku didn't stop, but they both understood at once that, simply from a logistic standpoint, something had to change. This was incomprehensibly sexy, and hot, and memorable, but neither of them really wanted Basch's pants ruined. Wordlessly, Kiku shifted himself onto his knees, both panting in a kind of inexpressible anticipation. Basch could feel himself shaking. He still rested his hands on Kiku's shoulders, now angled downwards and almost leaning over the other man, who was fiddling awkward with the blonde's belt.

It was oddly amusing to Kiku, how visible of an outline had been created in his lovers pants.

* * *

 

Now suddenly more exposed, Basch's member twitched wildly in front of Kiku and leaked a slow, clear, sticky stream of precum. The blonde mused that even the colder sensation of his member being ouside his clothes was enrapturing, so dirty in how enticing it felt to be exposed. If Basch wasn't so distracted and eager, he would have been embarrassed. For a few moments, nobody did anything. Basch panted over Kiku, who took time to hold the other in his hands, fingertips gently running over each ridge and shape. It was all so personal, so intimate and sensual, they could have almost forgot they were in a janitor's closet. Slowly, slowly, Kiku opened his mouth and used it to engulf Basch, who at once, tensed and gripped at his partner wildly.  _"Oh, god.."_

Those next few moments were shockingly incomprehensible for the blonde. He could feel every movement, he could muse to himself absently about how hot and wet it was in Kiku's mouth, how he could feel every movement of his tongue, how incredible this all was, but to recount it was a fools errand. It was just so fast yet oddly slow, immediately engaging but torturously patient. He really only came back to consciousness after a few minutes, finding himself leaning over Kiku still, trembling fervently with both hands gripping the other boys head. He was gasping and panting almost constantly, trying and failing to impede the escape of a few choice swear words or laboured moans from escaping. It felt like every muscle in his body, his biceps, his abs, his shoulders and obliques, were all tensed in anticipation. He could feel that low, pushing, sinking, 'No return' feeling welling up in the bottom of his pelvis. He could have sworn he was foaming at the mouth.

 _"Kiku-- Haah, ah.. I'm-mnhh.."_ The blonde couldn't find any more use for words, Kiku not releasing the tight grip his lips had over him. His mouth hung open, eyes slamming shut and, lord, for as long as Basch lives, he could swear the world stopped. Heaving a desperately heavy sigh and freeing a hand from Kiku's hair to cover his mouth, Basch reached the peak of his ecstacy with a groan. A few more seconds of powerful peaks followed his orgasm, feeling himself release into Kiku's mouth. He tried not to do that as a rule, but..  _Oh my god._

* * *

 

Kiku had been remarkably silent through this whole experience, but as he stood again, Basch couldn't help but watch him, in the darkness, wipe the corners of his mouth. They were both panting like they were coming off of an Olympic sprint, but Basch, still riding those waves of post-orgasmic bliss, couldn't be bothered to stifle the small chuckle that left him. Kiku, grinning with a completely warranted flush of embarrassment, returned it.

"That was--" Basch started, but Kiku interrupted him one more time, for good luck. "Great." Both of them smiled faintly to one another, and those toothless smiles and still heaving chests meant so much more than anything else that really could in that moment.

The only thing dispelling the bliss in this hiatus, the thing that both of them suddenly understood and dreaded, was the sound of footsteps down the hall, and an immediately pertinent question: 'How the hell do we get out of here?'

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, that was explicit, huh?
> 
> Feedback is appreciated, although this isn't really the deepest, most meaningful story to critique.
> 
> I try not to write sex often, and even more rarely do i write a story that really only contains sex, so enjoy this display of degeneracy in my writing style while you can, because it probably won't happen again.
> 
>  
> 
> (Not for awhile, anyway.)


End file.
